When designing a display product, in order to improve the anti-static electric capacity of modules of a display product, driving signals lines in a GOA (Gate driver On Array) structure is made of gate metal layer, rather than a source/drain metal layer. However, in such a design, a gate line is a separate metal line without being connected to any other components before depositing the source/drain metal layer. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a gate line 1 is not connected to a GOA unit 2. In such a structure, static electricity generated on the gate line 1 due to contact or other reasons will not be released and will be discharged at a tip adjacent to the GOA unit 2, which cause the GOA unit to be damaged and seriously affect the yield of the display product.